Can you read my mind?
by 35Rhums
Summary: Y si por obra del destino, pudiera leer tu pensamiento, crees que las cosas seguirían siendo iguales? Rachel ahora tiene la suerte de saberlo. Faberry/ Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hola a todos. Se me ocurrió hacer esta historia, espero que la disfruten, saludos. Nati.

Can you read my mind?

Capítulo I

Rachel caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela, como siempre, con su mirada en alto y su gran sonrisa iluminando todo a su paso. Recibió unos cuantos saludos al pasar, pero sólo la mirada de una joven rubia la hizo feliz. Esos ojos verdes que tanto cautivaban a la pequeña morena…

-_Buenos días Quinn.-_ dijo Rachel con una sonrisa, sin embargo, Quinn se volteó rápidamente hacia su casillero sin querer responderle el saludo.-_ Bueno… supongo que nos vemos en el Club Glee…-_ dijo sin recibir respuesta, ya que Quinn cerraba la puerta de su casillero y se marchaba.

Rachel POV*

La forma en que me miras cuando estamos cerca… qué acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta. Cada momento del día, me preguntó a que se debe esa mirada. Esa simple mirada que genera en mi, más sentimientos que cualquier otra cosa. Ugh Quinn, si sólo pudiera saber que es lo que pasa por esa cabeza tuya, si sólo pudiera saber que es lo que piensas sobre mí, creo que todo sería diferente… Si sólo pudiera tener una señal o leer, aunque fuera por un día, tu mente… tal vez nada sería igual.

Fin Rachel POV*

Rachel entró molesta al salón de coro, todo este día había sido una molestia, y se debía a nada más ni nada menos que a Quinn… La morena comprendía que no podía agradarle a todo el mundo, pero no por eso debían ser groseros. Además, le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa, Quinn era especial para ella… demasiado especial.

En cuanto entró, vio como la rubia rápidamente desviaba la mirada. Pero Rachel no podía odiarla… Algo en la rubia la cautivaba y la enamoraba cada día más, pero el simple hecho de que Quinn fuera tan protectora sobre sentimientos, la hacía pensar que nunca tendría una oportunidad.

Se sentó junto a la rubia, solo para poder estar cerca de ella y notó como la chica se ponía más incómoda.

-_Quinn, te sientes bien?-_ preguntó Rachel al ver la reacción de la chica.

-_Si…-_ dijo de manera cortante.

-_Si quieres puedes hablar conmigo si no te sientes bien.-_ insistió la morena.

-_En serio Berry, ya te dije que me siento bien.-_ dijo Quinn.

-_Lo lamento… yo solo…_

_-No quiero hablar… por qué no mejor guardas silencio.-_ dijo tratando de parecer molesta.

-_Está bien… discúlpame.-_ volvió a decir la morena, entristecida.

El tiempo avanzó rápidamente, algunas canciones fueron cantadas, pero Rachel no se sentía con ganas de cantar, se sentía triste. Por qué todo le salía tan mal, ella solo quería ser amiga de Quinn… a quien engañaba, quería ser más que su amiga. Pero algo en la rubia era tan extraño… En cuanto sonó la campana y el profesor dio por terminada la clase, Quinn se puso de pie y salió velozmente de allí.

-_Quinn, espera.-_ dijo Rachel siguiendo a la rubia. Quinn se detuvo y se volteó para ver a la joven que le hablaba.

-_Qué sucede ahora Berry…-_ dijo cruzando sus brazos.

_-Ehm… yo solo quería saber si… bueno…_

_-Qué cosa… tengo prisa Berry.-_ dijo mirándola fijamente.

-_No es gran cosa en verdad… lo lamento._

_-Bien, adiós.-_ dijo Quinn y se marchó.

Rachel estuvo en el pasillo, unos minutos pensando en la rubia, hasta que de pronto escuchó pequeñas risitas tras ella, decidió acercarse, para saber quien era el responsable de esa tierna escena. En cuanto llegó a la esquina, pudo ver como dos chicas estaban tomadas de las manos y se reían, alegremente.

Rachel no pudo evitar sentir envidia, Santana y Brittany se veían tan hermosas juntas, la forma en que se miraban, la forma en la que se sonreían y la forma en que se tomaban de la mano… todo en ellas era perfecto.

Santana tomaba la mano de Brittany con tanta delicadeza, como si temiera lastimarla, mientras que la joven rubia miraba tiernamente a su amiga.

Rachel siempre había sabido que ambas chicas se querían, es más, Rachel sabía que ambas estaban enamoradas, pero algo entre ellas no andaba bien. Cada vez que alguien decía algo sobre ellas, Santana se encargaba en dejarles en claro que nada ocurría entre ellas. Decidió acercarse a saludarlas, y cuando Santana vio a Rachel acercarse, la unión entre sus manos con Brittany, fue remplazada por unos simples meñiques; la mirada de Brittany, de inmediato perdió ese brillo tan especial.

-_Hola…-_ saludó Rachel con temor.

-_Que quieres Berry.-_ dijo molesta Santana. Brittany la miró y tiró fuertemente del brazo de la morena.

-_Hola Rachel.-_ dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.-_ Cómo estás?_

_-Estoy bien Britt, que tal tú?-_ preguntó la pequeña morena. Santana solo pudo voltear sus ojos, ante la inminente conversación que se estaba creando.

-_Estoy muy bien, Rach… dime, necesitas ayuda o algo?-_ preguntó la joven amablemente.

-_Ehm… alguna de ustedes sabe lo que le ocurre a Quinn…_

_-A qué te refieres Rupaul?-_ dijo Santana, de inmediato volvió a recibir una mirada molesta de su mejor amiga.

-_Hoy traté de hablar con ella… y ehm… no fue muy amable._

_-Tal vez no le simpatizas.-_ dijo Santana rápidamente.

-_Eso también puede ser verdad… Bueno… ehm… nos vemos en el Club glee, supongo._

_-Adiós Rachel.-_ dijo Brittany. Rachel solo asintió y se marchó.-_San…-_ dijo con tono molesto Brittany.

-_Qué ocurre B._

_-Por qué eres tan poco amable con Rachel._

_-Sabes que no me simpatiza._

_-No es motivo para que la trates así.-_ dijo soltando el meñique de su amiga. Santana rápidamente hizo un gesto de molestia al sentir como su mejor amiga se separaba de ella. Brittany comenzó a caminar, sin esperar a Santana.

-_Lo lamento Britt…-_ dijo corriendo la morena y tomando la mano de su mejor amiga, esto hizo que Brittany se volteara inmediatamente. Los ojos azules se encontraron con los cafés y una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de ambas chicas.

-_No seas así con Rachel…_

_-Está bien, trataré de ser más amable.-_ dijo acercándose más a Brittany.

-_Eso sería muy…_

_-Muy qué?-_ dijo seductoramente Santana, mientras caminaba hacia Brittany y la obligaba a retroceder, hasta que la espalda de la joven rubia estuvo contra los casilleros.

-_Muy tierno.-_ dijo sin dejar de mirar eso hermosos ojos color café.

-_Pero yo no soy tierna…-_ dijo Santana acercando su rostro al de Brittany.

-_Sí lo eres, Sanny.-_ dijo Brittany dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios. Juguetonamente, la rubia volvió a huir de Santana. La morena con una sonrisa inigualable volvió a seguirla y ambas chicas dejaron la escuela.

Rachel ya en su casa, y con todas estas preguntas en su cabeza, todas estas inquietudes acerca de por qué Quinn la evadía no abandonaban su mente, seguía deseando poder leer la mente de la otra chica… era lo único que deseaba, saber que era lo que de verdad pensaba la rubia.

-_Si solo pudiera saber lo que piensas… Tal vez todo podría ser diferente.-_ dijo antes de quedarse completamente dormida.

Al día siguiente unos murmullos la despertaron, murmullos y más murmullos. Rachel sintió como su cabeza le daba vuelta, como si le fuera a explotar o algo así. Murmullos y murmullos, llegaban a su cabeza y no podía pensar en una explicación lógica para eso. Asustada bajó a la cocina, tal vez sus papás podrían ayudarla o algo así.

-_Papá… algo muy extraño sucede.-_ dijo mientras hacía pequeños círculos en la sien de su cabeza.

-_ Qué sucede hija.-_ escuchó como su padre le decía.-_** Qué habrá pasado ahora, espero que no sean más problemas de chicos o algo así.**_

-_ Qué problemas de chicos, papá?-_ preguntó Rachel.

-_Qué cosa Rachel, yo no he dicho nada.-_ dijo su padre, mientras se acercaba a su hija.-_** Tal vez dije eso en voz alta… Debo ser más cuidadoso.**__-Qué ocurre hija?_

_-Mi cabeza, me duele demasiado… Escucho muchos murmullos y cosas así.-_ dijo mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-_Llamaré a tu padre…-_ dijo marcando unos números en el teléfono rápidamente.-_ Aló, sí, ya sé que estás trabajando, pero algo le sucede a Rachel.-__** Ugh, detesto que no se tome tiempo para su hija, siempre trabajo y trabajo.**__- Dice que le duele la cabeza y que escucha algunos murmullos y cosas así.-__** Hiperacusia? Qué será eso… **__-Está bien, nos vemos pronto.-_ Rachel miraba sorprendida a su padre, notó como solo algunas frases salían de su boca, pero ella podía escuchar más.

De pronto una idea cruzó su cabeza, tal vez… No, era imposible. Ella no podía leer la mente o algo así… eso era prácticamente imposible.

-_Tu padre dijo que podía ser Hiperacusia…_

_-Tú sabes lo que es eso?_

_-Supongo que es una enfermedad…_

_-Lo sabes o no?-_ preguntó Rachel, para ratificar lo que había oído antes.

-_No, no sé lo que es.-_ _**Ugh, siempre tan demandante esta niña, será mejor que ya se vaya a la escuela.**_

_-Me voy a la escuela.-_ dijo Rachel un poco molesta.- _Lamento ser tan demandante.-_ dijo con una sonrisa más bien falsa. La cara de su padre cambió al escuchar esa frase.

-_Claro que no Rachel, pero ve a la escuela. Te quiero.-_ dijo dándole un beso en la frente. _**En serio esto es extraño, creo que estoy hablando sin darme cuenta… Espero que tenga un buen día.**__- Adiós hija, que tengas un buen día._

Rachel comprendió todo, podía leer la mente. Su deseo se había cumplido, y ahora por fin podría saber que es lo que tanto oculta Quinn sobre ella.

Llegó a la escuela y se encontró con Santana en el estacionamiento, rápidamente se le acercó y la saludó.

-_Buenos días Santana.-_ dijo Rachel tratando de leer los pensamientos.

-_**Ugh… aquí esta Berry, supongo que debo ser amable con ella… es lo que Britt me pidió.-**__ Hola Ru… Berry.-__** Creo que Berry es aceptable por ahora… Espero que Brittany no haga que ahora seamos mejores amigas o algo así, no sé como a ella le simpatiza Manhands. Bueno, Brittany es especial, supongo.**_

_-Que tal tu día?-_ dijo con una sonrisa, al escuchar todas la veces en que la morena pensaba en Brittany.

-_Recién comienza, así que no sé… Que tal el tuyo.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Hasta ahora muy interesante… demasiado para ser honesta.-_ dijo Rachel.

-_**Por qué aún no llega Brittany, espero que llegue pronto…**_

___-Esperas a Brittany?-_ preguntó Rachel tratando de ocultar la inminente risa que tenía.

-_Puede ser… Ehm… necesitas algo?-_ dijo molesta Santana. _**Lo que me faltaba, ahora Berry me pregunta por Britt…**_

_-Santana… Tú y Brittany…-__** Más le vale no preguntarme nada acerca de si estamos juntas o no… Yo sé que Brittany quiere formalizar todo esto, pero ella no lo entiende… no quiero que le hagan daño o se burlen de ella. Vivimos en Ohio, acá todos son una idiotas.-**__ Están en la misma clase de Español?_

_-Sí, estamos en la misma clase.-_ dijo rápidamente Santana. De pronto, la chica latina, notó como Brittany llegaba a la escuela, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Brittany rápidamente se acercó a donde estaba la morena y la abrazó.

-_Buenos días San.-_ dijo mirándola fijamente.-_ Hola Rachel.-__** Wow, me sorprende que Santana y Rachel estén juntas… supongo que San está intentando llevarse bien con ella. Es tan linda, como desearía poder besarla ahora mismo…**_

_-Buenos días Britt-Britt.-_ dijo con una sonrisa Santana.-_**Se ve tan hermosa hoy, siempre es hermosa en realidad… desearía poder decírselo ahora mismo, desearía poder besarla ahora mismo… pero Berry sigue aquí.**_

_-Hola Brittany, te ves muy hermosa hoy… no crees Santana?-_ dijo Rachel mirando a la joven morena.

-_Claro… claro, se ve hermosa…-_ dijo con nerviosismo Santana.

-_Gracias.-_ dijo Brittany sonriéndole a su mejor amiga.-_ Tal vez debamos ir a buscar a Quinn._

_-Sí, ya sabes que se pone de mal humor…_

_-Les molesta si voy con ustedes?-_ preguntó Rachel rápidamente.

-_Supongo que no…-_ dijo Santana haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobre humano por ser amable con Rachel._** Creo que tendré que conformarme con ese estúpido meñique…**_

_**-Santana es tan tierna, puedo notar como intenta se amable con Rachel… Desearía poder tomar su mano ahora mismo. Caminar junto a ella, de la mano.**__-Claro que no Rach.-_ dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña morena, mientras unía su meñique con el de Santana.

Rachel POV*

Decir que esto es tierno sería quedarse corto, esto es adorable, la forma en que Santana piensa sobre Brittany y viceversa, es adorable… como desearía poder ayudarlas y estar juntas y a cumplir todo lo que ella desean… Aunque nadie dice que no pueda hacerlo, supongo que solo les falta un pequeño empujoncito.

Fin Rachel POV*

Las tres chicas llegaron al casillero de la joven de los ojos verdes, pero claro que Quinn estaba ocupada viendo algunas cosas en su casillero, que no notó como sus amigas la esperaban.

-_Buenos días Q.-_ dijo Brittany rompiendo el hielo. Quinn rápidamente se volteó, pero al ver a Rachel junto a sus dos amigas, su expresión cambió.

-_Qué hace Berry acá?-_ dijo fingiendo estar molesta. Rachel aprovechó esta oportunidad para poder saber que era lo que pensaba la joven.-_**Por qué está Rachel aquí… que acaso me quiere torturar o algo así? Se ve tan hermosa hoy.-**_ Rachel no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa, había escuchado bien? Quinn, la chica más bella de toda la escuela, decía que ella era hermosa. La pequeña morena solo pudo sonreírle y notó como Quinn dejaba de mirarla rápidamente.-_** Y ahora me sonríe, esa sonrisa que me vuelve loca, esos labios, no puedo evitar desearlos… Ugh Fabray que sucede contigo… pero es que desearía poder probarlos… no sé, me sigue sonriendo… por qué no se va, no quiero seguir siendo mala con ella, pero de verdad no puedo más con esto… si no se larga no sé de que soy capaz.**__- Hice una pregunta, que hace Rupaul acá?_

_-Ehm… yo solo acompañaba a las chicas…_

_-No necesitan ayuda, ahora márchate.-_ dijo Quinn enojada. Rachel solo pudo asentir, y tratar de ocultar esa sensación de felicidad que tenía, al haber escuchado a la joven rubia. De pronto otro pensamiento inundó su mente.

_**-Detesto que Quinn sea tan mala con Rachel, qué acaso nadie puede tratarla bien…**__** Bueno, por lo menos mi Sanny intenta tratarla bien, es tan linda…**_

_**-Quisiera saber que hará Britt hoy en la noche, me gustaría hacer tantas cosas hoy con…**_

_-Basta!-_ gritó de pronto Rachel, no quería saber lo planes que Santana tenía para Brittany hoy.

-_Estás loca, márchate.-_ dijo Quinn cerrando su casillero y mirando despectivamente a Rachel. La pequeña morena asintió y se marchó, sin antes escuchar lo que Quinn pensaba.

-_**Espero no haber sido muy ruda con ella… tal vez le pasó algo, tal vez por eso gritó. Pero no puedo dejar que Brittany y Santana sepan que me importa Rachel, ni menos que sepan que me gusta… **_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, gracias por los comentarios. Ah, recordar que Glee no me pertenece y yadda yadda yadda. Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Saludos, Nati.

Capítulo II

Rachel corrió rápidamente al baño, sinceramente no podía creer lo que había oído. Qué Quinn estaba enamorada de ella? Luego de estos años, en donde había soportado cada cosa que la rubia le decía, hoy descubría que ella le gustaba a Quinn Fabray.

Como Rachel no era nada de tonta, decidió tomar una decisión un poco drástica, no sabía cuanto duraría este "poder", por lo tanto debía aprovecharlo. Rachel, hablaría con Quinn acerca de todo… en realidad no tenía nada que perder. Sin embargo, su cabeza le dolía un poco.

-_Mi cabeza!.-_ dijo masajeándose la sien.-_ Supongo que todo trae consecuencias…-_ entonces abrió la llave y enjuagó su cara. La puerta entonces se abrió, y Rachel se volteó.

-_**Oh no… Rachel está aquí, me quedo o me voy…-**_Era Quinn, quien atravesaba la puerta y una sonrisa salió de los labios de la pequeña morena.-_**No seas idiota Fabray, sólo actúa normal y bueno… no la mires.**_**- **Al escuchar esto Rachel no pudo evitar reír.

-_Qué es tan gracioso Rupaul.- _preguntó molesta Quinn.

_-Nada, no es nada… solo me acordé de un chiste…_

_-Ya deja de hablar.- _interrumpió la joven rubia. _**Detesto esto… detesto ser tan insegura de mis sentimientos, me gusta Rachel, de verdad que sí… pero y si ella no siente lo mismo que yo… Cada cosa sobre ella, me encanta… Desearía poder… no importa. Nunca pasará…-**_ pensó la joven rubia y el corazón de Rachel latió fuertemente.

-_No comprendo…-_ dijo Rachel en voz alta.

-_Qué no comprendes? Hablas demasiado y ya me cansaste… no es gran ciencia._

_-No hablo de eso Quinn…-_ dijo la pequeña morena acercándose a Quinn.

-_Qué haces?-_ dijo sorprendida Quinn.-_** Qué está haciendo, será mejor que se aleje de mi o sino… Pero su aroma, es tan delicioso… Y esa forma en la que me mira… **_

-_Nada, solo quería ver algo…-_ dijo mientras se acercaba más y más a Quinn. La joven rubia, casi con desesperación, comenzó a lavar su rostro, debía enfriar un poco las cosas. Lo único que no consideró, fue que debía cruzar todo el baño para poder secarse, y que Rachel estaba en medio.

Con una mueca de molestia, avanzó hacia donde se encontraba Rachel, y se paró frente a la pequeña morena.

-_Estás en mi camino, muévete Rupaul.-_ dijo mirando despectivamente a Rachel._** Es tan hermosa… como quisiera poder bes-**_ de pronto la puerta se abrió y la joven rubia se volteó de inmediato. Rachel lamentó no poder haber terminado de escuchar ese pensamiento, pero lo sabía muy bien… Quinn quería besarla. Felizmente, se movió, para que la joven rubia pasara y notó como Brittany era la que había entrado al baño.

-_Hola Rachel.-_ dijo Brittany con una sonrisa.

-_Hola Britt…-_ saludó de inmediato la joven morena.

-_Quinn, no te había visto.-_ agregó Brittany. _**Quinn y Rachel, en una misma habitación… Cómo ocurrió esto…**_

_-Hola B-_ dijo Quinn, quien rápidamente se secó la cara.-_ nos vemos en la práctica.-_ dijo mientras salía del baño. Rachel no pudo evitar reír a viva voz, todo esto parecía demasiado irreal…

-_Qué es tan gracioso, Rach?-_ preguntó Brittany.

-_Nada, Brittany… sólo tonterías._

_-Está bien. _**-**_**Supongo que Rachel no quiere decirme… Bueno… me pregunto donde estará San… siempre nos juntamos aquí…**_

_**-Brittany, te espero en el baño…-**_Rachel escuchó como decían de lejos y en cosa de segundos el celular de la joven rubia sonó. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Brittany.

_**-Ya estoy aquí, San.-**_ Algunas veces escuchar los pensamientos de los demás, podía ser un poco incómodo, así que Rachel decidió tomar esto, como señal de que debía retirarse, sin embargo volvió a oír.

_**-Estoy allá en 15**__**-**_ Tal vez, podría hablar con Brittany sobre las cosas que había escuchado antes, Rachel no tenía deseos de volver a su clase de Historia, así que decidió hablar con Brittany.

-_Brittany, puedo preguntarte algo?-_dijo con timidez.

-_Claro qué sucede?-_ dijo Brittany mientras arreglaba un poco su maquillaje frente al espejo.

-_Está bien, si no quieres… tú sabes, responder o algo así._

_-Dime Rach, qué sucede?_

_-Es sobre Santana.-_ dijo temerosamente Rachel.

-_Qué sucede con ella?_

_-Bueno… yo me preguntaba…_

_-Anda Rach, no te pongas nerviosa.-_ dijo Brittany sin temor.

-_Tú la quieres?_

_-Claro que la quiero Rachel, es mi mejor amiga.-_

_-Quiero decir… la amas?-_ preguntó una vez más Rachel. Brittany guardó silencio por un momento.

-_Sí… Claro que la amo.-_ dijo Brittany con tranquilidad._**-Claro que la amo, la amo más de lo que he amado a cualquier otra persona.**_

_-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero__ entonces por qué…_

_-No lo sé, Rach.-_ interrumpió Brittany bajando la cabeza.-_ Ni siquiera sé si ella siente lo mismo… Algunas veces, me pregunto si de verdad me ama o solo está conmigo por…_

_-Claro que te ama…-_ dijo Rachel al ver lo triste que se había puesto Brittany. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, la pequeña morena abrazó a su amiga.-_ Sólo que aún no está lista…_

_-Cómo lo sabes?-_ preguntó aún en el abrazo.

-_Créeme Britt… lo sé._

_**-Cómo desearía que Rachel tuviera razón… Santana significa tanto para mi, la quiero demasiado, sólo desearía que no sé… desearía que me dijera como se siente… siempre protege tanto sus sentimientos, yo sólo quisiera saber que…**_ - Entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir y Santana vio que Rachel y Brittany se abrazaban. La pequeña morena se separó de su amiga y notó como la latina, la miraba con enojo.

-_Rupaul…-_ dijo Santana moviendo su cabeza, indicándole que dejara el baño, Rachel, sin siquiera decir una palabra salió del baño. Sin embargo se quedó afuera de este, para escuchar lo que ambas chicas pensaban.

_-Britt, en serio? Manhands?-_ dijo Santana aún con un poco de enojo.

-_Es mi amiga San…_

_**-Amiga… amiga, siempre es igual… primero Artie y ahora esto. Qué acaso, Brittany no se da cuenta, no quiero compartirla ni nada de eso… No quiero volver a perderla.**_

-_No te enfades San.-_dijo Brittany abrazando a su amiga._**-Me encanta verla celosa, es como si de verdad le importara o algo así…**_

_-Sabes que no puedo enfadarme contigo…-_ dijo Santana respondiéndole al abrazo.

-_Lo sé…-_ dijo sin ánimo Brittany.

-_Sucede algo Britt-Britt…_ preguntó rápidamente Santana.

-_Es solo que… no, no importa.-_ _**Cómo quisiera decirte la verdad San, la verdad de que me muero por estar junto a ti, de que quiero estar contigo…**_

_-B, por favor-_ dijo con una sonrisa._**- Qué acaso ya no confía en mi?**_

_-Son tonterías…_

_-Claro que no, que no confías en mi, Britt?_

_-Claro que confío en ti San, eres la persona en la que más confío en este mundo, pero…_

_-Pero qué?_

_-De verdad quieres saberlo?_

_-Por supuesto.-_ dijo Santana tomando las manos de Brittany.

-_Te amo… Te amo San, y la verdad es que me muero por estar contigo…_

_-Britt…_

_-Pero no sé que piensas o sientes tú, San… estoy asustada…__**-Estoy asustada de que no me ames, del modo en que yo te amo a ti. Tengo miedo de que yo sólo sea para ti, una diversión… Te entrego todo San… absolutamente todo.**_

_**-Brittany, sí solo supieras lo mucho que te amo, si supieras lo doloroso que es para mí, verte así. Yo también estoy asustada, Britt. Creo que estoy más asustada que tú… Pero esta vez, seré valiente…**__- No debes estarlo…_

_-San…_

_-Sabes lo que siento por ti, tú lo sabes.-_ dijo Santana. _**Dilo López… dile que la amas, qué sucede contigo. Por qué eres tan cobarde, ella abrió su corazón… qué no tienes nada mejor que decir. Cobarde, eso eres… una cobarde.**__-Te amo Brittany, esa es la verdad… cada segundo te amo más.-_ El rostro de Brittany se iluminó de inmediato, pero aún quedaban dudas en su mente… Sólo que esta vez las ignoraría por un tiempo.

Santana sabía que aún quedaban cosas en la cabeza de Brittany, sabía lo que realmente quería su amiga, pero aún no estaba lista, aún no estaban listas. Sin embargo, cada palabra que había dicho era la más sincera que había dicho en mucho tiempo.

-_Gracias…-_ dijo de pronto Brittany.

-_Por qué?-_ preguntó Santana.

-_Por confiar en mí…_

Que era lo que hacía esta chica para encender cada vez más y más su corazón, era como si la simple existencia de Brittany generara en ella miles de emociones y sentimientos que nunca había sentido con nadie. Santana sonrió y se acercó más a Brittany, los ojos de Santana, miraban cuidadosamente cada rasgo del rostro de la rubia, sus ojos, sus pecas, sus labios… Cómo los deseaba, cada centímetro de ellos.

Brittany, acarició el rostro de Santana y sólo así, la joven morena volvió de sus pensamientos.

-_Te amo.-_ dijo Santana, antes de que sus labios rozaran los de Brittany. La joven rubia, se abrazó del cuello de Santana.

Rachel dejó de oír esos confusos pensamientos, y fue entonces cuando decidió marcharse, la verdad era, que quería encontrar a Quinn. El problema era, que no aparecía por ningún lado.

-_Supongo que deberé accionar el plan B…-_ Tomó rápido su celular y escribió: "Lo sé todo, te espero a las 5 en el Club Glee" Con o sin poder, ya daba igual, Rachel lo sabía, y estaba segura de que era verdad, Quinn Fabray la quería.-_ Y esta vez, no podrás ocultarlo…_ -pensó Rachel una vez más.

A/N2: me hice otro tumblr, por si quieren verlo… tiene algunos Drabbles y este Fic… acepto requests… ehm, lo dejo por si acaso: 53rhums(dot)tumblr(dot)com


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn estaba en clases de álgebra cuando recibió el mensaje, lo primero que vio en la pantalla fue el nombre de "mandhands" y su corazón rápidamente se saltó un latido.

Lentamente leyó el mensaje, y se asustó profundamente. Qué era lo que Rachel sabía… no podía… simplemente no podía saberlo…

Rápidamente respondió el mensaje. "No sé de que hablas Rupaul, estoy en clases déjame en paz" escribió rápidamente. La respuesta de Rachel no tardó en llegar: "No me llames así Quinn, sé que no te gusta decirme así"

-_Dios mío, que está pasando! Es imposible que Rachel lo sepa… nadie pudo haberle dicho… nadie más lo sabe. Esto es imposible.-_ pensó asustada.

"Lo lamento, pero tengo práctica a las 5" mintió rápidamente Quinn. En ese preciso momento, la puerta del salón sonó y Rachel entró.

-_Señorita Luke, me han enviado a buscar a Quinn Fabray.-_ dijo la pequeña morena, levantándole la ceja a Quinn, que la miraba atónita. _**Esto no es posible, simplemente no lo es… ella lo sabe… qué se supone que debo hacer. Negar todo Fabray, solamente negar.**_

_-Podría saber quién necesita a la señorita Fabray? Ella está en clases, por si no lo ha notado, señorita Berry._

_-La entrenadora Sylvester.-_ dijo sin dudar. La cara de la profesora cambió de inmediato y con un simple gesto, dejó que Quinn saliera de la sala.

-_Qué quiere Sue ahora.-_ dijo molesta la rubia.

-_De verdad creíste eso?-_ dijo Rachel acercándose a la rubia.

-_A qué te refieres con eso…-_ dijo un poco nerviosa Quinn._** Qué sucede con Rachel hoy… no sé como explicarlo… el simple hecho que esté así, hace que me ponga tan nerviosa… **_

_-Vas a venir conmigo Quinn.-_ dijo severamente.

-_Yo no tengo por qué obedecerte Berry…-_dijo molesta Quinn. Sin embargo Rachel tomó la muñeca de la joven rubia y tiró fuertemente de ella, en cuestión de segundos ambas chicas estaban frente a la puerta del armario del conserje.

-_Berry, detente.- _dijo Quinn nerviosa. _**Qué está pasando aquí…**_

_-De verdad quieres que me detenga, Quinnie?__-_ dijo a una distancia provocadora.

_-Basta!__-_ dijo de pronto Quinn.-_ Esto no es divertido. __**Que sucede con ella, esto no está bien…**_

_-Creí que yo te gustaba.-_ dijo de pronto Rachel.

En ese momento Quinn bajó la cabeza y sintió como se volvía cada vez más vulnerable. Rachel trató de volver a escuchar los pensamientos de Quinn, pero ya no eran tan nítidos como antes, es más, empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor, que la obligó a soltar la mano de la rubia y volver a tocarse la sien.

-_Estás bien Rachel?-_ escuchó como Quinn le decía. Desorientada, entrecerró los ojos y se apoyó en la pared. Quinn rápidamente tomó a la chica por los hombros y rápidamente comenzó a llevarla a otro lugar.

-_A donde me llevas?-_ dijo aún con las manos en la cabeza.

-_Donde la enfermera.-_ dijo la joven rubia rápidamente. En cuanto llegaron allí, Rachel se recostó el la camilla y Quinn se sentó junto a ella.

-_Muchas Gracias Quinn._

_-No hay de qué, ahora descansa.-_ dijo peinando el cabello de la chica.

No sabe muy bien cuánto tiempo pasó, pero solo sabía que aún se encontraba en la enfermería y el dulce sonido de la voz de Quinn la despertaba. Claro que no hablaba con ella…

-_Lo siento Coach, no podré ir hoy a la práctica…-_ escuchó como Quinn decía, lentamente Rachel abrió los ojos y vio como la joven cheerleader hablaba por teléfono. En cuanto Quinn notó que Rachel estaba despierta, cortó la llamada.

-_Hola.-_ dijo Rachel aún un poco adolorida.

-_Hola…-_ dijo un poco nerviosa Quinn.

-_Quinn yo sólo… ehm… lo lamento.-_ dijo la morena sentándose en la camilla, mientras Quinn la observaba de lejos.

-_Está bien. Era solo una práctica.-_ dijo un poco triste. Pero no era por la práctica, claro que no, era por Rachel.

-_Quinn no estés así, sé que hice mal… pero de verdad quiero saber lo que ocurre._

_-No ocurre nada Rachel.-_ dijo subiendo un poco el tono de su voz.

-_No es verdad, yo lo sé… _

_-Qué sabes? _

_-Yo te gusto Quinn.-_ dijo rápidamente la joven morena.-_ Por qué no lo admites._

_-Realmente no sé de que estás hablando.-_ dijo nerviosa.

-_Dime la verdad Quinn… aunque no lo creas, sé que te gusto, sé por qué eres mala conmigo.-_ dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie y parándose frente a ella.

-_Será mejor que te lleve a casa.-_ dijo Quinn saliendo rápidamente de la enfermería. Rachel la siguió de cerca, pero decidió no decir ni una palabra. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Quinn no miraba a Rachel. Se sentía herida y tenía miedo… Lo mejor que podía hacer era negar todo y hacerle creer a Rachel que nada de lo que decía tenía sentido. Rápidamente, llegaron al auto de la rubia, Quinn se subió y notó como Rachel seguía afuera.

-_Vas a subir o no?-_ dijo un poco molesta Quinn.

-_Sí, lo lamento.-_ dijo Rachel, sentándose rápidamente en el asiento del copiloto. De reojo, la joven morena miraba como Quinn conducía, quería decir muchas cosas, pero tenía miedo.

-_Rachel… Puedes dejar de mirarme por favor.-_ dijo de pronto Quinn.

-_Lo lamento…_

_-Sabes, deja de pedir disculpas.-_ dijo la rubia deteniendo el auto a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Rachel.-_ Sólo pides y pides disculpas… Empieza a hacer valer tus actos._

_-Cómo tú lo haces?-_ dijo con molestia Rachel.

-_Disculpa?_

_-Claro, me dices lo que tengo que hacer, pero no eres capaz de reconocer la verdad._

_-Ya te dije que no sé de lo que hablas…-_ mintió rápidamente.

-_Sabes qué… Me gustas.-_ dijo Rachel acercándose a Quinn, en un breve instante los labios de Rachel y los de Quinn se juntaron, la joven morena sintió como su corazón latía de alegría, jamás pensó que esto sería algo tan deliciosamente hermoso, pero se separó… era el orgullo el que le pasaba la cuenta.-_ Hago valer mis actos lo suficiente ahora?-_ gritó molesta, mientras se bajaba del auto y corría camino a su casa.

-_Rachel espera!-_ gritó Quinn al volver de sus pensamientos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Rachel desaparecía tras la puerta de su casa… Y Quinn se quedaba desconcertada por todo lo que había ocurrido…ese simple beso fue más de lo que podría necesitar. Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió todo, estaba enamorada de Rachel…

Al día siguiente, Rachel no se sentía con muchos ánimos de ir a la escuela, sabía que todo sería más aburrido ahora que su "poder" se había ido… lo único que le quedaba era ese constante pensamiento que daba vuelta por su cabeza… _Me gustas… me gustas…_

-_Rachel, llegarás tarde a la escuela.-_ gritó su padre. Cosa extraña por que Rachel siempre llegaba a tiempo a donde quiera que fuera, pero su mente no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso. Ese simple roce…

-_Ya voy…-_ gritó mientras bajaba la escalera. Su padre le besó la frente y le sonrió al ver como se marchaba rápidamente.

Caminar hasta la escuela sería complicado… caminar esos kilómetros, con una cabeza llena de pensamientos sobre ella, era complicado. Sin embargo, un fuerte ruido la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos. Rachel se volteó rápidamente y notó como el auto de Quinn se movía junto a ella.

-_Rachel…-_ dijo Quinn con evidente desesperación.- _Rachel, necesito hablar contigo._

_-No hay nada que hablar Quinn, déjame en paz.-_ dijo molesta la joven morena.

-_Por favor… sólo te pido que me escuches, además te puedo llevar a la escuela.-_ dijo con una voz bastante inocente. Rachel se detuvo y observó por un momento a la joven que le sonreía.-_ Por favor._

Sin decir una palabra Rachel subió al auto. Esta vez era Quinn, quien miraba a su compañera.

-_Rachel, lo lamento…-_ estas palabras hicieron que la joven morena mirara impresionada a su amiga.-_ Tienes razón… siempre la tienes._

_-Eso no es verdad._

_-Todo lo que dijiste, era verdad… Me gustas…-_ dijo Quinn mirando fijamente a esos ojos cafés.

-_Lo sé…-_ dijo Rachel sin dejar de mirarla.

-_Cómo lo supiste?-_ titubeó un poco Quinn.

-_No me creerías…_

_-A qué te refieres?_

-_A eso… no me creerías si te lo dijera._

_-Claro que lo haría._

_-Ah sí?-_ dijo la morena levantando una ceja, Quinn rápidamente asintió.-_ Leí tu mente…-_ una pequeña risita se escapó de la boca de la joven rubia.-_Lo sabía…_

_-No, lo lamento… Pero cómo lo hiciste?-_ dijo ahogando esa risita.

-_No lo sé… ayer desperté escuchando lo que los otros pensaban…_

_-Escuchabas lo que todos pensabas o solo… bueno a mi?-_ dijo nerviosa la joven rubia.

-_Lo que todos pensaban… pero sólo me concentraba en algunas personas…_

_-Quiénes?_

_-Tú…-_ una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Quinn.-_ Brittany y Santana también…_

_-Algo interesante?-_ dijo con una mueca un poco más confiada y coqueta.

-_Muy interesantes… Algo como: Qué linda se ve hoy, y algo sobre querer besarme.-_ dijo molestando Rachel.

-_Rachel…-_ dijo Quinn deteniendo el auto.-_ Puedo ser honesta contigo?_

_-Claro…_

_-Ya sabes que me gustas, y de verdad quiero saber… quiero decir…-_ tartamudeó un poco Quinn.

-_Tranquila.-_ dijo Rachel tomando la mano de la rubia.

-_Quiero saber, si… de verdad te gusto…-_ dijo bajando la mirada.

_-Me gustas, y mucho Quinn Fabray.-_ dijo Rachel mientras se acercaba a la joven cheerleader. Lentamente, Quinn acarició el rostro de la pequeña morena y tras mirar sus labios con deseo, la joven rubia dejó que sus labios se unieran en un tierno beso. Rachel abrazó el cuello de la chica y disminuyó la distancia entre ellas. Luego de unos segundos se separaron.

-_Se mi novia.-_ dijo Quinn casi con desesperación. Rachel rápidamente asintió y volvió a besar a su novia.

…

Santana sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía lo que Brittany esperaba que ella hiciera… Debía hacerlo por Brittany, quería verla feliz, así que ese día se levantó más temprano de lo habitual y condujo a la casa de Brittany. Ya era casi una experta escalando hasta la habitación de Brittany así que no fue un gran problema llegar hasta allá. Lo difícil era, decirle a Brittany todo lo que tenía en su corazón.

Al entrar por la ventana, Brittany despertó bruscamente y miró asustada a Santana.

-_Lo lamento, no quería despertarte así.-_ dijo con una sonrisa Santana.

-_No importa San…-_ dijo sentándose en la cama.-_Que ocurre?_

_-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte…_

_-Te escucho.- _dijo golpeando un lugar junto a su cama. Santana rápidamente se acercó y se sentó junto a Brittany.

-_Sabes que te amo, cierto?-_ Brittany asintió de inmediato.-_Bueno… he pasado mucho tiempo pensando sobre esto… creo que demasiado tiempo, por que de pronto comencé a no encontrarle sentido.-_ dijo Santana tomando la mano de Brittany y la puso junto a su pecho.-_ Esto quiere hablar ahora. Mi corazón quiere hablarte, Britt.-_ una sonrisa salió de los labios de Brittany.-_ Te amo, pero debo ser honesta… tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de lo que te puedan hacer, de que te lastimen… sabes lo que le hicieron a Kurt…_

_-San…_

_-Espera un poco…-_ dijo Santana.-_ Me he dado cuenta, que a ti no te molesta eso… no te hiere eso, si no… soy yo la que te hiere Britt, son mis inseguridades las que te hieren. _

_-Santana está bien…_

_-Pero ya no seré una cobarde Britt… quiero ir a la escuela de la mano contigo, quiero besarte en los pasillos, quiero decirte lo hermosa que eres, todo el día… quiero que seas mi novia…-_ dijo Santana mirando fijamente a Brittany.-_ y bien… serías mi novia?_

_-Claro que sí…-_ dijo Brittany abrazando a Santana.- _Santana, te amo…_

_-Y yo a ti Brittany.-_ dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.-_ Vístete, para que podamos ir a la escuela y causar un alboroto.-_ dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Santana y Brittany llegaron a la puerta principal de la escuela, se miraron tímidamente y juntaron sus manos, pero siempre esperaban a Quinn para entrar, así que solo esperaron. De pronto notaron como Rachel se bajaba del auto de su amiga.

_-Britt! Esa es Manhands?_

_-No le digas así San…-_ dijo rápidamente Brittany.-_ Y sí… es Rachel._

_-Que hace Quinn con ella._

_-Bueno, sé que sonará ridículo, pero siempre pensé que a Quinn le gustaba Rachel._

_-En serio? Bueno… supongo que hacen linda pareja._

_-No más que nosotras.-_ dijo Brittany dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-_Claro que no, tú eres la mejor novia del mundo._

_-Tú lo eres San._

Rachel se bajó del auto junto a Quinn y sintió como todos los observaban, sin embargo, Rachel solo podía notar una cosa, Santana y Brittany estaban tomadas de la mano.

-_Están de la mano?-_ preguntó rápidamente Quinn.

-_Al parecer, sí…_

_-Esto es extraño…_

_-Claro que no, ellas se aman… en algún momento pasaría, no crees?_

_-Claro, solo hay que ser paciente.-_ dijo la joven rubia.

-_Lo bueno tarda en llegar.-_ dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras se acercaba a donde estaban las otras dos chicas. Quinn siguió a Rachel rápidamente, hasta que la alcanzó. Ambas chicas se juntaron con Brittany y Santana, pero solo Quinn habló.

-_Hola.-_ dijo Quinn.

-_Hola Q…-_ dijo Santana.

-_Hola Quinn.-_ dijo con una sonrisa Brittany.

-_Y bien… que ocurre aquí?-_ preguntó.

-_Qué crees que pasa Fabray?-_ dijo Santana.

-_Somos novias.-_ dijo Brittany feliz, mostrando sus manos unidas.

-_No saben cuánto me alegro… ya era hora, no engañaban a nadie… no es así Rachel?_

_-Ehm… claro, quiero decir… me alegro mucho por ustedes._

_-Y que hay de ustedes dos… de pronto son amigas?-_ dijo Santana.

_-Las cosas cambian…-_ dijo Quinn.

-_Me alegro por ustedes también.-_ dijo Brittany abrazando a Rachel y a Quinn.

-_Gracias Britt.-_ dijo Rachel feliz.

-_Bueno, ya nos vamos a clases, cierto Britt?-_ dijo Santana.

-_Sí, nos vemos pronto._

Santana y Brittany se marcharon tomadas de la mano, Rachel se volteó para ver a su novia que sonreía tiernamente.

-_Qué piensas?-_ preguntó Rachel.

-_Qué ya no puedes leer mi mente?-_ dijo Quinn riéndose.

-_No, ya no puedo… Me dirás que piensas o al menos sobre qué piensas?_

_-Pero si ya lo sabes… después de haber leído mi mente por un día entero, aún no te das cuenta que eres tú en lo que pienso todo el día?_

_-Sólo quería oírlo.-_ dijo con una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a su novia.

-_Sólo pienso en ti…_

A/N: Espero que les haya gustado… Este es el Fin. Muchos Saludos, Nati.


End file.
